The recovery of actinide material used in radioisotopic nuclear fuel applications and the like is important not only because of the economic cost to produce the actinide material originally, but also because of the problems involved in disposing of material containing radioisotopes. Prior methods of recovering actinide materials from such as low HNO.sub.3 concentration solutions which may be frequently encountered in processes for purifying and recovering actinide materials have various drawbacks. These drawbacks may include the formation of waste materials which are difficult to dispose and also extensive multistep processing required in order to achieve recovery of even small amounts of these materials. An important limitation in the prior art recovery methods is the concentration limit requirements of the actinide element so that with very low actinide element concentrations, such as below about 10.sup.-.sup.6 M concentration, recovery may not be feasible. Impurities which may be encountered in solutions from which the Th or Pu must be removed are such as aluminum, americium, beryllium, calcium, iron, lithium, and silicon.